new life uzumaki naruto
by Uchiha Iqbal Gremory
Summary: kemenangan yg ia raih pada saat melawan kaguya serta efek dari segel bulan&matahari dan melihat sahabatnya mengorbankan diri demi ia seorang ,,,,,,sekarang ia laksana alat yg rusak tak terpakai dibuang jauh dari desa karena dianggap pengkhianat sampai seseorang memberinya tugas serta harapan baru untuknya di dimensi lain! pair: naruXmittelt rias mybe
1. Chapter Story perbaikan 1

Chapter one new life

:sore hari Digubuk arah barat daya dari hutan kematian ada pemuda bersurai kuning yg sedang mengambil potongan2 kain baju yg sudah kering,,jika diperhatikan lebih teliti maka anda akan menemukan robekan2 kecil dipakaian pemuda tersebut maupun yg di jemur,,pedih memang kehidupan uzumaki naruto nama pemuda tersebut,setelah berhasil menyegel kaguya serta menanggung efek dari segel bulan&matahari dan menyaksikan sendiri sahabat yg dianggapnya saudara mengorbankan diri melindungi naruto dari serangan terakhir kaguya,,,akan tetapi apa yg ia dapat setelah bersusah payah merebut kedamaian hanyalah balasan yg mengingatkan dia pada kenangan pahit saat ia masih kecil,,cinta,gelar hokage,diakui...semua hilang bagai debu yg tertiup angin'' itu berawal pada saat sakura wanita yg ia cintai menuduh ia membunuh sasuke serta mengambil seluruh cakra kaguya sebelum tersegel dengan seluruh tuduhan itu akhirnya ia diusir dari desa dan tidak diterima didesa manapun'''haa~ah hanya desahan yg narto keluarkan

malam harinya naruto yg lagi melepas bajunya memperlihatkan badan yg agak kurus serta tato segel dibagian dadanya itu,,kemudian naruto mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi ...beberapa saat kemudian naruto keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya serta rambut yg agak basah dan berjalan kelemari tua untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk tidur,,

,dialam mimpi naruto ''naruto''panggil sosok bercahaya...eh! Siapa? Tanya naruto yg terlihat kebingungan, aku penciptamu naruto" ujar sosok tersebut...HeE-EH kaget naruto" berarti engkau kami?kami sama? "Ya' jawab sosok aku mempunyai tugas untukmu 'untuk mencari kedamaian disuatu dimensi yg sudah menganggap "aku" mati pada saat great war didimensi itu''jadi apakah kau siap?tanya kami,,mencari perdamaian ya...kata naruto sambil menunduk mengingat seluruh warga shinobi yg memperlakukanya setelah naruto bersusah payah mewujudkan perdamaian dan juga usia naruto yg sudah tidak lama lagi karena efek dari segel

Bulan&matahari...tenang saja naruto didimensi yg akan kau tempati itu carilah perdamaian yg abadi dan pengakuan serta cinta yg kau impikan''jangan selalu melihat masa lalu,lihatlah terus yg ada didepanmu kata sosok bercahaya tersebut..naruto sedikit tersentak kemudian menunduk"tetapi kami-sama" usia q sudah tidak lama lagi karena efek dari segel yg kugunakan untuk menyegel kaguya' kata naruo sambil memperlihatkan tanda segel yg ada di dadanya itu..tenang saja naru didimensi yg akan kau tempati ini kau akan seperti terlahir kembali kecuali kekuatan serta ingatanmu akan tetap ada,jadi bagaimana apakah naru siap?tanya sosok tersebut.,perlahan naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sosok bercahaya tersebut beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mengucapkan kalimat "iya"..baiklah bersiaplah naru,setelah ini bangunlah dan kau akan langsung terhisap lubang dimensi yg akan mengirimmu ke dimensi yg akan kau tempati nanti ucap sosok bercahaya tersebut kemudian menghilang..

:"Beberapa menit kemudian" haaah!ucap naruto yg memimpikan kejadian aneh dimimpinya barusan"hah~~ternyata hanya mimpi kata naruto yg terduduk dikasurnya secara tiba2 diatas kepala naruto terbuka lubang dimensi dan langsung menarik naruto tanpa persiapan sama sekali."UAHHH!TERNYATA MIMPI ITU BENAR AAAA!teriak naruto didetik2 sebelum naruto tertarik"ANEW DIMENSION:=UGH!It-ai kata naruto yg terjatuh menimpa meja disuatu ruangan bernuansa eropa,are?dimana ini?tanya naruto entah pada siapa,tiba2 dari belakang'naruto merasakan killing intens yg menguar dan pekat,dengan gerakan leher patah2 naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah yg telanjang bulat dengan badan agak basah yg sepertinya habis mandi..are...are...?ucap naruto 'BLANK' dan perlahan ada sungai mimisan yg mengalir dari hidung naruto...AKYAAA!DASAR DUREN HENTAI!BAKA!teriak rias sambil menembakan power of dustruction...UWAA!MATTEE kUDASAII!Teriak naruto

DDUUAAR!suara ledakan yg sampai membangunkan raja neptunus#PLAK ABAIKAN,yg dengan telak mengenai naruto sampai membuat pemuda bersurai

kuning tersebut pingsan dipojok ruangan yg sedikit hangus terbakar,,h

e-ei Kau tak apa! Panggil wanita tersebut yg sepertinya tidak sadar

menembakan power of destruction sampai membuat pemuda itu pingsan,karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda tersebut akhirnya sang wanita

tersebut mengangkat(nyeret)pemuda tersebut kemudian diletakkan(dijatuhkan kesofa)di sofa dan kemudian perempuan tersebut beranjak kesofa yg ada diseberang pemuda tersebut...beberapa puluh menit kemudian,,UG-gh ucap pemuda bersurai kuning aka naruto bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yg masih pusing karena terhantam tembok pada saat terlempar tadi,,,sudah sadar hah?tanya wanita bersurai merah yg ada diseberang pemuda tersebut. Hah...ya ucap naruto masih menunduk belum melihat lawan bicaranya...kenapa kau bisa disini "ero duren" ucap wanita tersebut sambil blushing tipis

Aku disini gara2 tertarik kedalam portal yg seenaknya muncul 'Dan APA-APAN DENGAN KALIMAT ERO DUREN HAH!? Tanya naruto kesal karena dipanggil duren dan ero padahal semua ini bukan salahnya"panggilan itu memang pantas untuk mu karena telah mengintip wanita mandi huh!kata wanita bersurai merah itu sambil buang muka...haH?mengintip mu?ulang naruto'' ya jawab siwanita bersurai merah""tidak2 aku tidak mengintipmu kok,ya meskipun kamu memiliki body yg indah sih kata naruto yg kata2 terakhirnya hanya seperti bisikan namun masih didengar oleh wanita tersebut..b'enar-kah ucap wanita tersebut agak terbata dan blushing" y-ya ucap naruto...dan kenapa kamu bisa disini? ucap wanita tersebut

yg sudah kembali kemode seriusnya"ohh aku disini karena aku terjatuh dari portal yg membawaku kedimensi ini ucap naruto"kamu dari dimensi lain?ucap wanita tersebut..ya jawab naruto..

memang sulit dipercaya tetapi melihat kejadian dari awal serta respon mu aku percaya kok''jadi apakah ada yg bisa aku bantu?mengingat kamu baru didimensi ini' ucap wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah….ya sebenarnya ada ee-nona?ucap naruto,,''rias,rias gremory dan kamu?oh aku uzumaki naruto ,yoroshiku onegaishimasu ucap naruto sambil tersenyum ramah…jadi apa yg bisa kubantu naruto-san? Tanya rias

sebenarnya karena aku baru didunia ini jadi aku belum mempunyai pekerjaan dan belum mengetahui apa2 tentang didunia ini,jadi apakah aku bisa melamar pekerjaan diclub ini?apa saja akan ku kerjakan'menjadi pelayan,pengawal ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu dihadapan rias..''baiklah jika mau bekerja disini naruto-san Cuma membersihkan ruangan ini jika kotor,,gampangkan,dan kalo naruto-san tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal,naruto-san bisa tinggal disalah satu ruangan diclub ini kecuali kamar itu,karena itu kamar q dan juga naruto-san akan kudaftarkan ke akademi kuoh dalam beberapa hari kedepan ucap rias…

WAHH!selain cantik dan mempunyai rambut yg indah kau juga punya hati yg mulai ya ucap naruto sambil sujud2 geje dihadapan rias,,sedangkan rias yg dipuji hanya bisa blushing"benarkah kalau aku mempunyai rambut yg indah dan cantik"ucap rias

Ya jawab naruto mantab…..b-b-aiklah n-naruto-san aku kekamar dulu jaane ucap rias kemudian lari terbirit2 kekamarnya…..

Bye'jwab naruto kemudian berjalan kekamarnya….

TBC

HAI….INI PERBAIKAN DARI FICT NEW LIFE UZUMAKI NARUTO…


	2. Chapter 2

pagi hari yg damai dan tentram diclub penelitian ilmu gaibakan tidak akan berlangsung lama karena sekarang terlihatlah pemeran utama kita "uzumaki naruto"dengan wajah sayu dan boxer yg teronggok dibawah lantai serta junior yg dengan gagah menantang langit berdiri dalam keadaan "MAX",memandang seorang wanita bersurai merah yg berada 3meter didepanya yg dalam keadaan telanjang serta kucuran shower yg masih menyala memberi efek pada kulitnya mengkilat erotis serta uap2 air panas membuat suasana makin hot"heh?naruto hanya ber"heh"ria dengan pemandangan didepanya,namun beberapa detik kemudian iris safir itu melebar serta darah yg keluar dari hidungnya menyamai kecepatan hariashin "kuroi no senko" dan didalam pemikiran naruto sekarang terbayang jiraya yg tertawa terbahak2 menertawakanya"sedangkan wanita yg menjadi objek tatapan pemuda tersebut wajahnya sudah merah padam serta ditangannya telah terkumpul energi merah yg besarnya dua kali lipat dari yg kemarin...naruto yg baru '''Sadar bahwa hidupnya didimensi baru ini akan segera berakhir"naruto dengan kemampuan ninjanya langsung menaikkan boxernya dan sunshin keluar ruangan"Detik berikutnya terdengar suara ledakan serta tembok yg hancur...hah~~~desah naruto dan bersandar disofa yg ada club penelitian ilmu gaib''beberapa menit kemudian wanita bersurai merah(rias) keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah merona serta menatap sebal naruto".kenapa kamu mengintip lagi hah!?tanya rias marah.e_eeto?begini rias'sebenarnya aku gk ngintip'tadi pas bangun pagi2 aku kebelet buang air kecil dan langsung masuk ketoilet tanpa mengetuk dulu'jadi gomen-gomen rias'"ucap naruto menyesal,'ya'Ya' ucap rias'"arigato rias"kata naruto,kalo begitu aku mau mandi dulu" ya sana sudah'balas rias...T-tunggu dulu naruto!hey!panggil rias,tapi terlambat karena naruto keburu masuk kekamar mandi...hah biarlah"pasrah rias.

dikamar mandi naruto yg sudah telanjang dalam keadaan basah tiba2 merinding merasakan hawa seperti predator Yg akan memangsanya"dengan segera naruto menoleh dan detik berikutnya mata safir itu melebar serta rahangnya jatuh kebawah karena melihat satu batalyon ibu&remaja berkumpul dilubang bekas diledakan oleh rias serta tatapan nafsu dari para penonton adegan absrud tersebut"naruto yg sudah sadar dari koma dadakanya tersebut segera menutupi sang junior yg menjadi titik fokus dari pandangan penonton tersebut,ibu&remaja yg sudah tidak tahan karena melihat tubuh naruto dengan segera menerjang naruto ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban atas kehorney'anya",

1detik

2

3

4

5

UWAAH!UOOHH!hanya teriakan naruto yg terdengar diseluruh ruangan club serta cekikikan rias karena nasib naruto yg apes...naruto yg baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk sobek2 yg melilit pinggangnya serta bercak bercak merah menghiasi tubunya terutama leher' berjalan gontai kearah kamarnya" setelah berganti pakaian" naruto sekarang duduk disofa dan rias yg berada disebrangnya menatap naruto sambil merona", naruto yg dari tadi Terus dipandangi sedikit merasa risih dan bertanya ada apa rias?tanya naruto sambil menatap balik rias ""rias yg ketahuan dari tadi menatap naruto malah menjadi tergagap serta wajahnya yg merah padam" eng-gak kok,lagian siapa juga yg ngeliatin kamu,kepedean kali" kata rias sambil buang muka...oh'maaf kalo gitu" kata naruto,'tiba2 terdengar bunyi ketokan pintu diruang club tersebut' biar aku saja yg membuka rias' ucap naruto sambil beranjak menuju pintu,,oke' balas rias"CKLEK- bunyi pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan seorang remaja bersurai coklat serta satu lagi pemuda bersurai pirang yg menatap naruto dengan arti tatapan yg berbeda2"ada perlu apa ya?tanya naruto" SEHARUSNYA AKU YG BERTANYA KEPADAMU!KARENA ADA DIRUANGAN BOUCHOU PAGI2"teriak remaja bersurai coklat tersebut dengan tatapan cemburu stadium akhir" tenang issei ' ucap pemuda yg berada disampingnya..aku?ucap naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri" aku pelayan rias gremory kata naruto mantap serta sedikit Sweatdrop dengan tatapan remaja bersurai coklat tersebut...oh!issei"tumben datangnya pagi2 sekali' ucap rias yg baru keluar dari ruang tengah club tersebut" b-bochou! Kaget issei' " ya" balas rias,, benerkah bahwa dia! Sambil menunjuk "naruto" adalah pelayanmu' tanya issei sambil memberi glare terbaik kepada naruto" itu benar issie 'bahwa naruto-san adalah pelayanku yg baru" kata rias sambil tersenyum''UAPHA!TIDAAAAAK!ada lagi pria tampan selain kiba" teriak nista issei dan air mata anime yg menghiasi wajah pemuda tersebut" tenang "issei" tenang kata pemuda disebelah issie atau yg kita kenal kiba dengan tersenyum,,sedangkan naruto hanya sweatdrop dengan pemuda yg baru ia temui beberapa saat yg lalu tersebut"" tenanglah issei' lebih baik sekarang kita masuk dari pada kia disini kedingingan kata rias yg mengajak semuanya masuk karena suhu dipagi hari yg tergolong dingin""baiklah naruto,issei dan kiba kalian bisa berkenalan supaya bisa akrab antar keluargaku ucap rias' rama...

Siang harinya naruto yg sekarang sedang berjalan mengelilingi kota kuoh untuk mencari informasi serta pekerjaan"supaya tidak menyusahkan rias lagi..." naruto yg sedang melewati taman melihat gadis kecil duduk dibangku taman sambil termenung" naruto yg mengerti arti tatapan tersebut dengan perlahan serta hati2 karena takut membuat gadis tersebut kaget,,,hai" ucap naruto' namun tak mendapat respon apapun'' hoi" ucap naruto sambil melambai2kan tangan didepan wajah gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut akhirnya sadar dan segera menatap naruto kemudian tersenyum ramah" ya ada apa' balas gadis tersebut" namun naruto tahu bahwa senyum itu sama persis dengan senyum palsu yg sering digunakan sai" namun naruto masih belum mau mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan mengenai perihal gadis tersebut murung karena masih terlalu awal dan juga mereka masih baru bertemu beberapa saat yg lalu" apakah kamu mempunyai masalah?tanya naruto" si gadis agak tersentak dan kemudian tertunduk lesu' memang kenapa?jawab gadis Tersebut" dari tatapanmu serta senyum palsu yg kamu tunjukan kepadaku tadi sudah cukup memberikan bukti bahwa kamu lagi ada masalah" ya kan" selidik naruto.""mata gadis tersebut mulai berkaca2 serta badanya bergetar dan langsung mendekap naruto" ya hiks-hiks-onichan~maafkan kalau tadi mitlet memberikan senyum palsu" ucap gadis bertubuh loli tersebut didekapan naruto sambil terisak...ya mitlet-chan tenang aja "onichan' akan selalu menemani mitlet kalau lagi sedih 'oke' ucap naruto" o-Oke onichan -hiks!kata mitlet masih terisak..=0Adan kenapa mitlet bisa sedih?tanya naruto penasaran karena dari tadi mitlet hanya menangis terus,"" itu karena ryarne-nee serta kalawarner-nee telah terbunuh pada saat membangkang dari perintah azazel-sama" ucap mitlet sambil menunduk" memangnya mitlet serta neesan mitlet dari ras apa?Serta siapa yg membunuh neesan mitlet? tanya naruto" mitlet serta nesaan mitlet dari ras malikat jatuh dan yg membunuh "neesan" mitlet gk tau onichan" ucap mitlet.,,

Begitu ya" kata naruto sambil mengangguk ala detektif"jadi begini rupanya malaikat jatuh itu,ini sedikit berbeda dari cerita rias mengenai sifat malaikat jatuh yg serakah serta bersifat tidak mempunyai perasaan yg mengingatkanku pada anbu rootnya danzo pada saat masih dikonoha dulu" batin naruto.,'oh ya' mitlet-chan nanti onichan boleh gk nganter mitlet pulang"rayu naruto dihadapan mitlet,''sedangkan mitlet hanya bisa merona beberapa detik setelah itu menunduk lagi" ada apa mitlet-chan" tanya naruto khawatir,'sayangnya mitlet tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi setelah diusir oleh kokabiel-sama karena tidak ikut serta dalam pembangkangan rayrne-nee serta kalawarner-nee" onichan' kata mitlet sambil au begitu mitlet-chan mau tidak tinggal sama onichan?tawar naruto sambil tersenyum ramah"mitlet dengan segera menatap naruto menunjukan matanya yg tengah berkaca2 dan detik berikutnya naruto telah dipeluk erat oleh mitlet yg terus bergumam "arigato"ke naruto...

Diperjalanan menuju gedung tempat ruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib" naruto dan mitlet berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan' dengan naruto yg terus tersenyum dan mitlet yg merona yg sedari tadi curi2 pandang ke naruto.=0Ahey''mitlet-chan" panggil naruto tanpa menoleh. Ya onichan?respon mitlet sambil terus melangkah bersama naruto" ..kamu lapar tidak?klo iya,ayo sekalian mampir ke "shiroe ramen" tawar naruto pada mitlet.." he'em nichan" jawab mitlet sambil mengangguk" ,ayo!kalo begitu~~kata naruto semangat dan langsung menarik mitlet menuju shiroe ramen yg berada diujung tikungan'...p-pelan2 onichan" ucap mitlet yg sedari tadi ditarik naruto"he-he gomen' mitlet-chan" ucap naruto sambil nyengir,,naruto dan mitlet yg baru memasuki kedai ramen tersebut langsung disuguhi oleh aroma ramen yg menurut naruto hampir menyaingi kedai ichiraku ramen dikonoha',setelah itu naruto dan mitlet mengambil tempat duduk dibagian paling pojok dan langsung memesan"ramen miso jumbo satu!"teriak naruto Pada koki yg sedang melihat kearah naruto serta mitlet ,"BAIK"balas sang koki", nah mitlet-chan mau pesan apa?tanya naruto', mitlet "miso pedas" onichan," balas mitlet..'oke!"MISO PEDAS SATU JIJI!" teriak naruto lagi...'YOSH!' balas sang koki dan langsung memasak. pesanan...

berapa menit kemudian" ITTADAKIMASU! Ucap naruto serta mitlet bersamaan dan langsung melahap ramenya"kenyangnya~~~kata naruto sambil menepuk2 perutnya yg membuncit seperti orang hamil,sedangkan mitlet yg berada disebelahnya hanya bisa sweatdrope melihat itu serta mengingat bahwa kedai ramen yg tadi mereka singgahi langsung tutup dikarenakan kehabisan stock bahan membuat ramen"iya onichan" sambung mitlet', dan juga onichan tadi seperti monster pada saat menghabiskan ramen' ucap !mitlet-chan"kalau sudah menyangkut urusan ramen'' onichanmu ini bahkan bisa berubah menjadi shinigami,"hahaha" kata naruto percaya diri disertai "onichan ada2 aja" balas mitlet sambil yg baru sampai didepan ruangan club tiba tiba mendapat serangan...

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

AWAS ONICHAN!"teriak mittelt ke naruto"

'Naruto dan mittelt yg baru sampai digerbang kuoh akademi langsung mendapatkan serangan dadakan dari sekelompok datenshi langsung memasang posisi waspada.

'naruto dan mittelt yg sekarang dikepung oleh malaikat jatuh mulai memasang posisi bertahan serta mengeluarkan senjata masing2,akan tetapi disaat gawat darurat seperti ini pun kesialan yg menimpa naruto slalu menyertainya karena naruto sekarang tidak mempunyai senjata ninja sama sekali, dimulai dari kunai,shuriken,tanto,maupun gulungan ninjutsu&fuinjutsu.

naruto yg baru mengingat tidak mempunyai senjata ninja sama sekali,"hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya yg selalu keluar disaat yg tidak tepat.

namun beberapa saat kemudian naruto menoleh kepada mittelt dan melihat tombak cahaya yg mengapung didepan sang malaikat jatuh tersebut,tiba tiba munculah bola lampu diatas kepala remaja bersurai kuning tersebut.

"OI!"

ucap naruto sambil memukulkan genggaman tangan kananya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Hei mittelt..."panggil naruto.

"ya onichan?" jawab mittelt yg masih terus memandang lurus kedepan."bisakah kamu membuatkan satu lagi benda itu untuk onichan?"pinta naruto sambil menunjuk tombak cahaya yg mengapung didepan mittelt.

"buat apa onichan?ini berbahaya" tanya serta peringat mittelt.

"untuk melawan gagak-gagak itu dan juga mittelt tidak usah khawatir' onichan gk akan kenapa2 kok dengan benda itu" kata naruto sambil tersenyum ke mittelt.

'ok,ini onichan'' kata mitlet sambil menyodorkan tombak cahaya yg seukuran dengan tanto shinobi anbu.

"arigato mittelt-chan"ucap naruto dan menggenggam tombak tersebut...

"sudah selesai acara ngobrolnya hah?" tanya sinis salah satu malaikat yg mengepung naruto"

"menurutmu?" jawab naruto santai tidak terprovokasi.

"kalo begitu, bunuh mereka !" teriak salah satu datenshi yg melesat paling depan untuk membunuh naruto.

"waspada mittelt!" kata naruto dan ikut melesat kedepan.

"baik onichan" jawab mittelt dan melempear tombak cahaya

Ke arah datenshi.

TRANK!TRANK!bunyi dentingan antar tombak cahaya yg saling beradu.

"percuma , mereka tidak ada habis habisnya" kata naruto,'kemudian naruto merapal segel tangan kemudian menyerukan sebuah jurus kearah datenshi yg ada didepanya.

"GENJUTSU LOST MIND"

beberapa datenshi yg ada didepanya tiba2 memegangi kepala mereka dan pingsan.

"nah sisa kamu" kata naruto sambil menunjuk datenshi wanita berambut merah yg shock melihat teman2nya dikalahkan dengan mudah.

''brengsek!mati kau!

teriak den melesat mau menusuk naruto dengan tombak cahayanya.

"JLEB!

Bunyi tombak cahaya yg menembus perut naruto

"'ONICHAN!

teriak mittelt panic

''dasar lemah" ejek sang datenshi dengan senyum meremehkan.

"POFT!"

AAPA! Kaget sang datenshi karena naruto yg seharusnya mati malah berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu.

"SINGGGGG!"

bunyi seperti mesin terdengar dari atas datenshi tersebut.

datenshi mengalihkan pandangannya keatas dan seketika matanya melebar karena naruto sekarang berada diatasnya Dengan tangan kananya ada rasengan yg semakin membesar siap menjemput ajal sang datenshi.

"RASENGAN!"BLAR.!

datenshi yg terkena rasengan langsung berubah menjadi puluhan debu.

"hah-hah-hah"

naruto yg barusan mengeluarkan jutsu rank A, hanya bisa ngos-ngosan.

"onichan tidak apapa?" tanya mittelt khawatir.

"gk apa2 kok"jawab naruto "ayo kita jalan kembali mittelt-chan" ajak naruto.

"baik onichan"jawab mittelt ceria kembali.

naruto yg baru berjalan 3langkah harus terhenti kembali karena munculnya sihir teleport dengan lambang gremory dan memunculkan iblis bersurai merah.

"a-pa yg terjadi disini naruto dan apakah kamu tidak apapa?" Tanya rias bertubi2 pada naruto.

"Tenang-tenang rias, aku tidak apapa kok" jawab naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"oh syukurlah" jawab rias yg sudah tenang,kemudian rias mengalihkan pandanganya kepada wanita yg dari tadi memeluk tangan kiri naruto."siapa dia naruto?dan kenapa kamu bersama datenshi naruto?" selidik rias yg pandangannya mulai Menajam.

"Dan kenapa aku merasakan aura datenshi dari dia naruto?" Selidik rias kembali.

"eto...begini rias, dia memang datenshi yg kutemukan tadi pas ditaman,dia baik kok tidak seperti yg kau pikirkan dan juga dia tidak mempunyai siapapun didunia ini,jadi aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamaku,boleh ya rias"

rayu naruto dengan pupy eyes.

"tidak boleh naruto, karena mittelt itu berbeda ras dengan kita dan juga daerah ini juga punya iblis jadi malaikat jatuh tidak boleh masuk" jelas rias.

"ayolah rias"rayu naruto lagi

"tidak"

"ayolah"

"tidak"

"kumohon"

"enggak"

"please"

"no"

"iya2 aku nyerah, bagaimana kalau dia kamu jadikan salah satu budak iblismu?" tanya naruto lagi.

"mungkin bisa,akan tetapi apakah dia mau menjadi iblis" jelas rias.

"aku mau kok"jawab cepat mittelt.

"b-benarkah itu mitelt-chan?"tanya naruto memastikan.

"iya onichan, mittelt ingin selalu berada didekat onichan" jawab mittelt sambil merona.

"hei rias, mittelt-chan sudah menyetujui, jadi apakah bisa kamu

Renkarnasi dia menjadi iblis supaya dia aman dibawah perlindungan clan gremory"pinta naruto.

"hmhmhm oke kalau seperti itu mungkin bisa" jawab rias sambil memandang mittelt intens.

"hah~~syukurlah" hela naruto merasa senang dan lega.

"kalau begitu sini mittelt-san"panggil rias.

'h-hai"

jawab mittelt gugup.

kemudian rias mengeluarkan evil piece nya.

"bishop,rook,pion,knight,ah.."sepertinya dia bidak pion" kata rias yg melihat pionnya mengeluarkan sinar .

"dengan ini, atas nama clan gremory kureenkarnasi kau menjadi iblis, bangkitlah!"

tiba2 tubuh mittelt diselubungi kabut hitam kemudian kembali seperti semula.

"nah naruto, dia sudah aku renkarnasi jadi sekarang tolong bawa dia keruang club dan letakan disofa"peritah rias.

"hai"

dan naruto menghampiri mittelt yg masih pingsan

"makasih untuk semuanya"

bisik naruto ditelinga mittelt kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style keruang tengah bersama rias yg berjalan dibelakangnya.

tanpa disadari oleh naruto yg sedang menggendong mittelt

Rias yg sedari tadi memperhaikan naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan raut seperti cemburu karena langsung ditinggal masuk kedalam ruangan.

sore harinya naruto yg baru selesai mandi segera masuk kekamarnya,namun dikagetkan karena mitelt yg seharusnya berada ditempat tidur sedang pingsan mungkin karena penyesuaian evil piece dengan tubuh datenshinya,menghilang.

"mittelt-chan! Mittelt-chan"

panggil naruto agak nyaring.

"greb!"

tiba tiba dari belakang naruto ada yg memeluk erat seperti tidak rela untuk melepaskanya.

naruto menoleh dan menemukan wanita bersurai pirang yg tingginya hanya sampai dada naruto, naruto yg sudah tahu siapa pemilik surai tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mengacak2 kepala bersurai kuning tersebut.

"hiks-hiks-hiks onichan dari mana saja? Mittelt takut sendirian lagi." tanya mittelt sambil membenamkan wajahnya kedada naruto.

"tenang mittelt-chan, onichan hanya mandi kok dan mittelt-chan sudah sadar dari kapan?" tanya dan jelas naruto.

"barusan kok onichan"jawab mittelt

Yg sepertinya masih enggan melepaskan pelukan naruto.

"ehem!"

deheman seseorang.

naruto serta mittelt yg mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukanya dan melihat kearah pintu,dipintu,terdapat rias bersidekap sambil memandang naruto tajam.

"sudah selesai bermesraanya?"

tanya rias.

"hehehe rias, apanya yg bermesraan, tadi itu cuma pelukan kakak untuk adik tersayang kok~" jelas naruto.

"i-ya benar rias-san" tambah mittelt gugup.

"oh~~benarkah? Jadi naruto siscon ya? Tanya rias yg pandanganya semakin menajam.

"eh!bu-kan-buk-an begitu rias"

jawab naruto salah tingkah, sedangkan mittelt hany

a menunduk sudah kehabisan kata2.

"jadi?" tanya rias.

"eto..."naruto yg tidak tau harus berkata apa tiba2 mendapat ide untuk menyelesaikan introgasi rias tersebut.

"kamu cemburu ya rias?" Tanya naruto menggoda.

Rias yg ditanyai seperti itu tiba2 merona dan salah tingkah.

"eh! Eng-gak kok!"jawab rias gugup."tapi kenapa kamu merona rias~chan" kata naruto yg diakhiri penekanan dikata"Chan" sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah rias.

rias yg dipojokan begitu hanya bisa merona merah padam dan pada saat rias mencapai batas meronanya, rias segera berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil berteriak

"NARUTO NO BAKA!"

."hah~~~ akhirnya selesai"hela lega naruto.

naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke mittelt dan melihat mittelt yg masih menyembunyikan wajahnya didadanya.

"hei mittel-chan,rias sudah pergi kok,ayo jngn malu lagi" jelas naruto.

"i-ya onichan"jawab mittelt masih merona.

"apakah masih ada yg sakit?" tanya naruto.

"nggak ada kok onichan" balas mittelt.

"syukurlah, ne mittelt-chan mau gk jalan2 sama onichan? Tawar naruto.

"kemana onichan?" tanya mittelt

"keliling akademi ini sekalian cari angin hehehe~~" jawab naruto sambil nyengir.

"hihihi ya udah ayo onichan"kikik mittelt sambil menarik tangan mittelt.

naruto dan mittelt sekarang berada dibawah pohon sakura yg sedang berguguran.

naruto yg sedang duduk bersandar di batang pohon sakura Hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mittelt tertawa ceria sambil menangkapi kelopak bunga sakura yg sedang berguguran.

tanpa disadari oleh naruto,tiba tiba seorang wanita bersurai merah duduk disebelahnya.

"oh rias ada apa?" Tanya naruto.

"ng-gak ada apa-apa kok" jawab rias grogi.

rias yg sedari tadi melihat naruto tersenyum, heran dan bertanya.

"kenapa senyum senyum sendiri naruto?" tanya heran rias.

"gk apa2 aku cuma bahagia melihat seorang yg bahagia sehabis seorang itu mengalami kehilangan yg mungkin akan membawanya kedalam jurang kebencian" jawab naruto sambil melihat langit yg berwarna orange.

"jurang kebencian?

Memangnya ada yg seperti itu naruto" jawab serta tanya rias lagi.

"ya ada seseorang dulu, pada saat aku masih dikonoha ,dia sahabatku yg aku anggap saudara karena bernasib sama denganku, dia melihat orang2 yg dia sayangi mati didepan matanya dan setelah itu dia berambisi untuk balas dendam, segala cara sudah ku lakukan untuk menarik dia dari jurang kebencian tapi semua itu Mustahil, sampai akhirnya dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, dan kau tau rias apa yg dia dapatkan setelah dia membalaskan dendamnya?

kedamaian?ketenangan? Yg ia dapatkan setelah balas dendam malah membuat ia semakin putus asa, ya yang ia dapatkan hanya kehampaan dalam hidupnya karena tujuan hidupnya untuk balas dendam sudah terlaksana dan tidak mempunyai tujuan lagi,, sampai akhirnya dia mempunyai tujuan yg hampir sama denganku, dengan membantu mewujudkan perdamaian dengan melawan madara&kaguya dan akhirnya mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi aku dari fuin segel kaguya"

jawab naruto yg pandanganya mulai kosong.

rias yg menyadari bahwa naruto mulai down segera memegang pipi naruto dan memandang bola mata aquarime naruto intens.

"tenang naruto disini,didimensi ini, carilah kebahagian yg sebenarnya dan temukan arti dari cinta serta perasaan tulus yg sebenarnya"

kata rias sambil memandang naruto lembut.

mata naruto melebar beberapa saat karena mendengar perkataan rias barusan yg

Mengingatkan tentang perkataan kami-sama sebelum dia dikirim ke dimensi ini.

"ya sepertinya begitu rias-chan"

kata naruto yg sengaja menambahkan embel2 "chan" pada nama rias.

"chan"naruto memanggilku dengan embel2 "chan" batin rias kaget dan kemudian wajahnya merona.

"hoi!mittelt-chan ayo kembali disini hampir malam!"panggil naruto.

"baik onichan!"

balas mittelt yg kemudian berlari lari kecil kearah naruto.

kemudian naruto memandang rias yg masih menunduk merona

"ayo rias kita kembali bersama, nanti kamu masuk angin lho disini terus~~

"ajak naruto kemudian berjalan kearah ruang penelitian ilmu gaib dengan digandeng oleh mittelt.

Esok paginya issei sedang berjalan menuju ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib dengan senyuman yg mengandung kadar mesum yg tinggi sehingga menghasilkan radiasi mesum yg membuat wanita yg ia lewati segera menjauh.

"kata bouchou, ada anggota baru ya?dan terlebih lagi dia wanita,hehehe"

pikir nista issei.

issei yg sudah sampai didepan pintu club segera Mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"tok-tok-tok"

"masuk" jawab rias

"ohayou boucho" sapa issei

"ohayou issei" balas rias

"oh ya!boucho mana anggota barunya?"

tanya issei semangat.

"oh... Mittelt masih tidur issei" jawab rias sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"heeehhh!"kaget issei kemudian lesu.

"ONIICHAN!

BRUK!"

tiba2 terdengar teriakan imut wanita dan seseorang yg tertindih dari kamar yg terletak paling pojok di ruang club tersebut.

"heh~~mittelt-chan ,onichan cuma mau jogging bukannya mau ninggalin mittelt,jadi gk usah takut"

jelas naruto yg keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong mittelt dipunggungnya.

"gomen onichan,mittelt tadi cuma kaget" jelas mittelt sambil membenanmkan wajahnya ke leher naruto.

naruto dan mittelt yg berada dipunggung naruto naruto kemudian melihat diruang tengah ada rias serta issei yg memandangnya intens.

"ano? Ada apa?"

tanya naruto pada rias dan issei yg memandang mereka sedari tadi.

HUAAA!IMUT SEKALI!

Dengan tiba2 issei langsung berlari mau memeluk mittelt yg berada di gendongan naruto.

Naruto yg merasakan hawa mesum dari sang pemegang secred geartersebut langsung shunshin kesebelah rias.

"BRAK!"

Bunyi benturan kepala issei dengan tembok karena taidak berhasil memeluk mittelt yg diselamatkan naruto.

"hah~~~"rias hanya bias mendesah karena tingkah issei yg mesum.

TBC.

PAIR:

NARUxMITTELT

NARUxRIAS

NARUxMIZORE

Masih bingun…..

Bisa ngasih saran tentang pair dari anime lain kok…..


End file.
